Five year Old?
by JoeFandome
Summary: Jack has been de-aged by the smoke monster trying to rescue Claire and Charlie from Ethan. what is he to do now that his friends dont trust him lead anymore and the others are after him, and why did the smoke monster did what he did?


**I'm going to write a De-aged Jack, it takes place when Jack goes after Ethan, to get Claire and Charlie back. So enjoy.**

Ethan punched Jack to the ground, and then kicked his ribs for good measure. Crouching down, Ethan whispered with menace in his voice

**"**If you continue to come after me I'll kill one of them." Ethan than ran off, leaving Jack in the rain, limp on the ground.

Black smoke surrounded the jungle where Jack lay. It morphed into Christian Shepard, staring down at his "son".

"They're after a child? This may work out for me." Christian said laying two fingers on Jack's forehead. Jack shuddered slightly before becoming completely unconscious.

Christian smiled, at seeing the young "man's" transformation. Christian turned away, walking a few steps before turning into his true form, vanishing. Leaving a 5 year old boy trembling in the cold weather.

Kate walked carefully through the jungle, searching for Jack through the prints he carelessly made. Sighing at Jack's recklessness, Kate followed the trail with ease.

"Jack, you need to be more careful." Kate mumbled to herself, she stopped suddenly when she saw two sets of prints both thankfully leading the same direction. She sped up, hoping to see Jack, but to her disappointment and confusion it was not the doctor Kate had begun to know. Instead, there laid a five year old boy, small tremors racketed the child's body and Kate made a quick decision. Picking up the child, Kate cradled the boy in her arms about to walk back to the beach.

Realization came to Kate, as she remembered why she was out here. Biting her lip as she pondered her next move, she knew the boy could get sick if she went to go find Jack. But Jack was her "friend". As another shudder went through said boy, Kate made her decision.

As Kate began walking back to the beach she heard a choking noise, fearing it was Jack Kate ran to the source. Being careful with the sleeping child. To her relief it wasn't Jack, but Kate still paled in horror as she was Charlie, jerking and grunting as a noose-like vines were around his neck. Gently putting the little sleeper down, Kate ran to Charlie flicking a knife out. Kate climbed up the many vines and tree branches, before reaching the vine that was around Charlie's neck and cutting him down.

Coughing could be heard below, and Kate sighed relived she had made it in time.

"Charlie," Kate said when she was down, and as Charlie sat up. Looking him over she saw the slightly purple mark the vines created.

"Kate... I... And Claire..." Charlie whispered with self-loathing and guilt laced in his voice.

"Charlie, it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." She said trying to comfort him.

Even when Charlie thought that was total bull, he nodded anyways. Looking over Kate's soaked shoulder, Charlie saw a small figure against a tropical tree.

After just losing Claire, Charlie thinking the small boy was an other attacked the unarmed toddler. His hands around the small Childs throat, choking him.

Said boy's eyes snapped awake. The youngling started thrashing trying to escape Charlie's suddenly large hands.

"Charlie..." Jack gasped out as his struggles lessened; Kate shoved Charlie away and gathered the boy into her arms. Embarrassed, Jack tried to get out of Kate's grip, shocked that not only that he couldn't but that Kate tightened her hold on him despite his struggles.

"Charlie! What are you doing? Strangling a child!" Kate said with horror of what Charlie had almost done. Jack stopped his struggles and thought;

_What does she mean by child?_

Charlie got to his feet and looked down at the boy with clear hatred and disgust, he then glared at Kate.

"What am I doing? What are you doing, Kate! He's an other!" Charlie accused.

"We don't know that Charlie you could've strangled someone from the plane crash!" Kate argued, but Charlie just snorted mockingly.

"If he was on the plane, wouldn't we bloody well have seen him?" Charlie countered;

"Hey." Jack said surprised by how his voice was high and shrilly like a child.

"Okay, what if he is an other. You're going to tell me that you were going to kill a small boy?" Kate said not listening to Jack.

"Excuse me,"

"He took Claire!" Charlie snapped

"Wha-"

"Again, he might not be an other! And even if is one, he wasn't the one who took Claire!" Kate replied angrily

"Guys-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Charlie roared out;

"BECAUSE HE'S FIV-!"

"HEY!" Shocked out of their argument, they both turned to the five year old child. After getting their attention, Jack didn't have a clue of what to say. So he tried the truth.

"I'm not an other, it's me Jack." Jack said trying to sound serious but his voice was not helping his situation.

Hopefully, they knew it was him.

"He's bonkers."

Or not.

"I'm not whatever you just said; I'm Jack and I can prove it." Jack replied confidentiality;

"How?" Kate asked suspicious.

"Well to start of with _Kate _how did you find me?" The five yr old asked

"I was trailing Jack... But his tracks ended with you..." Kate said with confusion.

"That doesn't mean a thing." Charlie said still glaring at the boy.

"Okay, but Charlie how you feeling?" Jack asked

"What do you mean?" Charlie growled and Jack shrugged.

"Well when you and I were trapped in the caves, after I found out about your problem." Jack said crossing his arms or at leat he tried to with Kate holding him. Embarrassing!

He had to admire them for being cautious, but it wouldn't turn out so great for him if they did not believe him.

Charlie was shocked that the child new that, the only people who knew about his past problem was Locke and Jack... But its impossible to believe that this 5 year old boy was Jack.

"You may have known that but I still don't trust you, were going to let the people at camp decide if you are as you say you are." Charlie said and Kate nodded her agreement, as she held Jack up while getting off the ground herself.

"Ah Kate, I can walk you know." Jack said embarrassed, already disliking being a child again.

Kate smiled at this, finding it cute that Jack was all embarrassed. "I know you can walk Jack, but the beach is a long way from here and a child's stamina is not very high."

Even if Kate kind of insulted his strength, Jack was at least happy she acknowledged that he was who he said he is. Jack, suddenly feeling tired started to rub his eyes trying to keep himself awake. But after everything that happened, sleep won.

The next time Jack woke up it was to Sawyer's voice.

"You're back, but with out Claire... And Jack?... And who the hell is the rugrat, freckles?"

**Done until the next chapter, hurray for de-aged Jack! Woot! Plz RNR**


End file.
